Everyone has a twin
by Leni-H50
Summary: Steve McGarrett and his SEAL team are transported to Kandahar Hospital and Steve sees something that he can not believe.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own anything Hawaii Five-0 or Combat Hospital related.**_

_**I am a big fan of Alex O'Loughlin and Michelle Borth and have been watching both Combat Hospital and Hawaii Five-0 religiously. Every time I watch Combat Hospital I keep expecting to see Steve show up. So, I decided to write this crossover. I hope you enjoy.**_

**Kandahar Hospital 2006**

"_Oh come on Rebecca, you know that you will eventually give into my charms_." Simon teased.

"_In your wildest dreams_" Rebecca responded

"_Oh come on you guys, just sleep together and get it over with_" Bobby retorted

Beep beep beep. The pagers went off.

Rebecca, Simon and Bobby took off running towards where the chopper was landing.

Three men dressed in Camouflage jumped out before the Copter even landed. They shouted _"we need medics, a.s.a.p.!"_

The orderlies removed the wounded soldiers and Rebecca, Bobby and Simon instantly began triage on them. They rushed them into the operating area and immediately began preparing them for surgery.

"_My men, you got to save my men"_ The tall SEAL pleaded with Col. Marks.

"_We will do everything we can for them, Commander. What is the Navy doing way out here?"_ Col. Marks asked

"_I am sorry sir, but we are not at liberty to discuss that"_ The Commander respectfully replied

"_Listen, you men have been through a lot, from what I see, why don't you go inside and try to get some rest and something to eat. I will have someone come and find you as soon as we know how your men are doing"_ Col. Marks tried to get them to calm down. They were covered in blood.

"_I appreciate it but if you don't mind I would like to wait here. Guys, you go and get some hot chow"_ He ordered the other soldiers that were with him.

"_Yes sir"_ they saluted and went directly for the food court.

The Commander sat there nursing a hot cup of coffee and waited patiently for the doctor to inform him of the condition of his men. Hot coffee was a luxury for him; they had been in the desert on a classified mission for weeks.

"_Commander"_ the sultry voice caught his attention as he turned. He could not believe his eyes. He had seen something that he knew was not possible, yet was sure that was real. The fatigue of the mission must have finally caught up with him, he thought.

"_Commander, are you alright?"_ Major Gordon asked with concern

"_Yes, I am fine. I'm sorry. How are they?"_ he asked still in a confused daze

"_They were touch and go, but they're all going to make it"_ she smiled

"_Thank you, Doctor"_ he was still staring

"_Are you sure that you are ok? Let me check you just in case"_ she reached and gently grabbed his arm leading him into the triage area.

His muscles pulsed and his heart skipped a beat. Her touch has stimulated a reaction that he did not expect. He must be hallucinating he thought, this cannot be real.

She checked his vitals and examined his pupils, to rule out a concussion. _"You seem to be fine; I think you need a hot shower, hot food, and some rest. Your men won't be conscious for a few hours and judging from the other's neither will they" _She pointed to the two SEALS sleeping in their uniforms, still wearing their gear, asleep on the cots. "_Cindy, can you please show the Commander here, where he can get cleaned up?"_ Rebecca ordered.

"_My pleasure"_ she responded

"_It's Steve, Steve McGarrett and thank you doctor" _Steve was still dumbfounded but chalked it up to being fatigued. _Maybe my mind is just playing tricks on me._ He was sure that he would have a better perspective in the morning.

"_It's Rebecca Gordon"_ she smiled back


	2. Chapter 2

_**What do you think so far? Reviews and/or comments please.**_

The next morning Rebecca entered the recovery area to find Commander McGarrett standing there having an animated conversation with his men. Steve had cleaned up very nicely and had even taken the opportunity to shave. The hot shower, hot meal and good night sleep made him feel alive and best of all clean. That was a feeling that none of them had felt in a long time. The two wounded men were conscious and in good spirits, while the others laughed and teased them. When the men noticed Rebecca, they all stopped in mid conversation and stared. "_Holy shit, Smoothdog, you weren't kidding. She's a dead ringer."_ Said Lieutenant Taylor.

"_Ok, what the hell is going on?"_ Rebecca asked "_You have been staring at me like I am some kind of freak or something"_

"_Oh n-n-n-n-o ma'am, you are the furth -est from a fre-ak. You are beau-ti-ful Ma'am"_ stuttered Johnson the youngest of the SEALs.

Rebecca raised her eyebrow and smiled. "_Am I going to get an explanation, Commander?" _

"_Can I buy you a cup of coffee?"_ Steve asked

"_If this is some kind of ploy to get into my pants, it won't work"_ she replied defensively

"_No, Major, you don't understand. Please let me explain"_ Steve was embarrassed

"_Fine, coffee sounds good, follow me"_ she ordered

The men nudged at Steve and began to laugh. They found this very amusing.

Steve followed Rebecca to the Boardwalk and they each got a cup of coffee. Simon and Bobby were already there, eating breakfast and watching the interaction between the two.

"_There goes your chance Simon buddy. There is no way that you are going to be able to compete with a SEAL and a player like that" _Bobby teased as Simon glared at the two.

"_Ok, so what is so funny about me?"_ Rebecca was direct

"_Nothing, you are absolutely beautiful, it's just that, well, let me show you"_ he reached into his pocket and pulled out a photo of him and a woman, hugging with a large grin on each of their faces.

"_Oh my GOD!"_ she couldn't restrain herself

"_They say that everyone has a twin, I guess you and Cath are twins_" he said

"_Wow, I don't know what to say. Is she your wife or girlfriend?_" she asked

"S_he's my girlfriend, I guess"_ he answered

"_You guess? What you don't know, she either is or she isn't"_ Rebecca could never understand how men were so stupid when it came to relationships.

"_Tell me about her"_ she said as she gently placed her hand on top of his.

Steve looked down at her hand and removed his arm from reach. "_I'm sorry, but it's weird. I mean it's been months since we been together and …"_ he stated shyly

"_I understand"_ Rebecca replied

"_Her name is Catherine Rollins and_ s_he works for Naval Intelligence. We met about a year ago while I was training in Coronado. She is so smart and well… beautiful. She's a terrific girl."_ he began to explain as he continually stared at her.

"_Do you love her?"_ Rebecca asked

"_That's a little personal, don't you think?"_ he responded

"_I am sorry, it's just when you saw me yesterday, you looked like someone who just saw a ghost and well, I just assumed…"_ Rebecca tried to justify herself

"_Let's just say our relationship is complicated. She's on a carrier and I'm… well… here. We're trying to make it work._" He tried to explain. _"What about you? You and that English guy have something going on?" _he asked

"_No, he tries, but I just got out of a bad relationship, so… I'm not really interested, for now" _she didn't sound very confident

"_It's very obvious that he likes you. He hasn't stopped glaring at us since we got here _"he smirked

She changed the subject "_So where are you from Commander? I can't quite pinpoint your accent"_ she asked

"_Hawaii"_ he responded

"_No, not where are you stationed, but where are you from?"_ she asked again

"_Hawaii, born and raised"_ he answered _"and you?"_ he asked

"_Well, obviously Canada"_ she smiled while pointing at the flag on her sleeve.

The two of them sat enjoying their coffee and talked for a while. Steve told her about growing up in Hawaii and how his father was a police officer and that his mother was killed in a car accident when he was 15. Rebecca told him about her fiancée and how he dumped her just before she shipped out. In her favorite restaurant no less. She told him about her control issues and how she was a perfectionist and overachiever. This was something they discovered that they had in common. Steve was amazed how comfortable it was talking to her, though she was really just a stranger. It must have something to do with the fact that she looks exactly like Catherine. They sat for an hour laughing and in deep conversation. Steve felt happy and light hearted. It was a feeling he hadn't felt since this mission began. Rebecca was enjoying the conversation and was fascinated to hear all about her lookalike. She couldn't help but feel that Steve McGarrett would have been a good catch under different circumstances.

Steve looked at his watch. _"I have to check in with command._ _Listen, I hope it all works out for you. You really shouldn't waste any time. Being out here you never know what will happen. I think that English Doctor likes you, and I have a feeling that you like him too. Sometimes you have to let someone else take control. Leave your guard down just a little. I think you should go for it. He still hasn't taken his eyes off of you since we sat here"_ he smiled.

"_I'll take that into consideration"_ she smiled back

Simon somehow summoned the courage to approach them and sat next to Rebecca leaving no room between them

"_Pardon me, am I interrupting?"_ he asked in his polished English accent

Steve smiled. He knew this move and was sure that Simon was making it clear that Rebecca was his girl and to back off.

"_No its fine, I was just leaving. Thanks for the coffee Major and thank you for taking care of my guys"_ he politely reached down, grabbed her hand and kissed it.

She smiled.

"_Oh really, you are not going to fall for that move are you?"_ Simon rolled his eyes directing the remark towards Rebecca.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you for the comments. This is the Final Chapter.**_

The next morning Steve and his men had geared up to meet the transport out of Kandahar. It was time for them to return to their mission.

"_We hate to leave you guys, but we got orders"_ Steve spoke to his wounded men _"once you're cleared, you will be joining us. Don't think a little booboo is going to get you a free pass home" _he joked

"_We wouldn't miss it sir. You can't get rid of us that easy"_ the soldier responded

"_Take care"_ Steve leaned down and hugged is friends

He and the other Seals ran across the airfield, approaching the transport, when Steve heard someone call out his name.

"_Steve! Wait!"_ Rebecca shouted as she ran towards him

"_Here"_ she handed him a photo of herself in her Canadian Uniform _"my number and email address is on the back"_

"_I appreciate it but…"_ Steve didn't know how to let her down gently

"_No, it's not for you. Give it to your girlfriend. I would love to meet her sometime. Maybe once all this over, we can get into contact with each other. After all how many people get to meet their twin?"_ she smiled

"_I will make sure she gets it and I will make sure she gets in touch with you. Thank you"_ he was sincere

"_Oh and Commander… tell her how you feel about her. Someone gave me some good advice yesterday. You never know what's going to happen out here. She should know"_ she smiled

"_Good advice Major"_ he saluted and ran to the transport where his team was waiting patiently.

Rebecca stood at the edge of the airstrip and watched as the transport took off. This was a very strange encounter, but one that she would never have traded. The handsome SEAL had helped open her eyes and given her a new perspective on her situation there in Kandahar. Besides, now she knew that somewhere out there, on an aircraft carrier, in the middle of the Persian Gulf, was someone that looked exactly like her; her twin.

_**Thank you for reading. I hope that you enjoyed it. I know that it is short but I just felt that Steve would be cheating on Catherine if it went further. Let me know what you thought about it.**_


End file.
